


Maté Alguien Por Ti

by Fuky_Luky



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuky_Luky/pseuds/Fuky_Luky
Summary: Iruka saben que están en guerra, él nota que todos están muy tranquilos.Cambio de roles
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Obito/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Capitulo 1

Cuando Iruka se despertó, se encontraba en su cama, los rayos del sol habían golpeado sus ojos, el dolor de aquello no lo desearía a nadie, cuando logró acostumbrar la vista, tomando conciencia y la fuerza para levantarse; sabía que sería un largo día, las clases, la rutina en la sala de misiones, los Jonin eran más difíciles que los pregenin. Ese día se levantaría con todas las energías del mundo y…

‘Aguarda un segundo…’

¿Por qué Iruka estaba en cama?, tarde se dio cuenta que no debería estar allí, se suponía que estaban en guerra, la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, Naruto y su equipo estaban luchando, shinobis estaban arriesgando sus vidas para salvar el mundo. Estaba perdiendo tiempo, no debería estar en la cama mientras otros se sacrifican. Iruka saltó de la cama, se apresuró en colocarse su uniforme, no recordaba el haberse vestido con el pijama, sea lo que sea, no había ni un segundo para pensar, debía actuar. No pensó en siquiera sujetar su cabello en la coleta alegre de siempre, su cerebro sólo dio paso a tomar su hitai-ate y salir disparado de su casa. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos, sus pasos sólo lo llevaron hasta el final de las escaleras fuera de su departamento, en donde lo único que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor, estupefacto. 

Konoha, estaba en Konoha, pero no sé sentía en Konoha, no sentía esa sensación de tranquilidad, esa paz, la seguridad que siempre tenía cuando estaba en su preciosa aldea, sabiendo que no había nada mejor que estar en casa. No sentía eso, no sabía ni cómo sentirse. Estaban en Guerra, ¿no?; pero las personas caminaban sin prisa o pánico alguno, estaban luchando por la paz, ¿verdad? 

—¿Iruka-sensei? — llamaron a sus espaldas. 

Ese tono cansado, esa voz. Iruka se sintió feliz a escuchar esa aburrida y desinteresada voz, girando sobre sus talones, sonrió solo para encontrar al dueño de esa voz. 

—Kaka…— por primera vez Iruka se sintió decepcionado de no encontrarlo. La persona enfrente de Iruka, no era la persona que esperaba, no era el infame copy ninja, no era el perezoso Kakashi no sharingan, no era el hombre que disfruta leer el Icha Icha. 

En cambio, solo era otro shinobi, uno que nunca había visto en su vida, sin embargo, llevaba el uniforme distintivo de Jonin, un hombre de cabello azabache, Iruka lo comparó con el de Naruto apenas lo vio, la parte izquierda de su rostro tenía cicatrices, la parte derecha estaba bien, lo único llamativo era el ocultar de su ojo derecho con el hitai-ate de Konoha.   
Iruka no sabía quién era, pero era evidente que el otro hombre sabía su nombre, se mostraba como si alguna vez hubiesen convivido, si alguna vez trabajaron juntos, Iruka no lo recordaba. 

—¿Pasa algo, Iruka-sensei? — preguntó acercándose, el shinobi no pudo evitar pasar su ojo por el cabello suelto de Iruka, ante eso, Iruka retrocedió. —Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma, ¿Estas bien? 

—¿Quién eres tú? —casi tartamudeo al formar su pregunta, el hombre de azabache puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo.   
—¿Cómo qué quién soy? — contestó con una pregunta, Iruka por unos momentos pensó que el tono utilizado del contrario era similar al de Kakashi. —Ma, Sensei. ¿Sigues enojado por lo que pasó en las nominaciones chunin?, no deberías ser rencoroso. 

—¡¿No me has dicho quién eres?! —exigió, señalando al hombre, él había estado allí cuando le gritó a Kakashi, así que el hombre era de Konoha, pero aún no sabía de qué lo conocía. 

—Vale, vale, no tienes que enojarte. —intentó calmar, Iruka no se había dado cuenta de su tono de voz o el hecho que se estaba mostrando irritado enfrente del desconocido. —Soy Uchiha Obito, Jonin-sensei del equipo siete. Seguro no olvidaste eso, ¿cierto? 

—¿Jonin del equipo siete? — preguntó sorprendido, su rostro era la personificación de la confusión y el horror, el hombre se había presentado como un Uchiha, no sólo eso, Obito, solo sabía de él por lo que había escuchado, debía estar muerto. —Estas… ¡estas mintiendo!, no eres… tu no deberías… ¡Mientes! 

—¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios estás hablando? — Obito siseo, no sabía cómo mostrarse ante el hecho de que el maestro lo estaba llamando mentiroso. 

‘Esto… esto no está bien’ pensó Iruka sacudiendo su cabeza.  
No se suponía, no debería de estar él allí, no para nada. Iruka ahora si no sabía cómo sentirse, era normal estar asustado cuando despiertas en lugar que se supone que no debería ser su hogar, debería entrar en pánico el que ese hogar sea igual a la aldea de Konoha. No sabía cuando ni como llevó sus manos a su cabeza, tampoco notó como comenzó a hiperventilarse y tirar de su cabello; las cosas de estaban complicando, odiaba no saber que hacer en esos momentos, detestaba la sensación de la confusión. Si esto era un sueño, Iruka encontraría la forma de despertar.  
Había estado tan en el mar de pensamientos en busca de soluciones, que sólo recordó donde estaba cuando Obito lo tomó de las muñecas con sus manos aguantadas, solo para que dejara de tirar de su cabello, el hombre se veía preocupado, preocupado por Iruka, no ayudo en lo absoluto. Iruka sólo jadeo apartando al hombre, el haber sentido como si Obito fuera Kakashi, no le había hecho mucha gracia, debía encontrar a Kakashi-sensei.

No tardó en volver a sacudir su cabeza ante la mirada de preocupación de Obito, misma que se había figurado en un enojo y confusión, Iruka ignorando eso, amarro su hitai-ate a su cuello, había visto muchas veces a Hinata usarlo así, no sabía cómo sujetar su cabello, entre su salida de casa no encontró las ligas que usaba para sujetar su coleta, quizás el Iruka de allí no peinaba su cabello, eso no había duda alguna, por la forma en que Obito lo había observado cuando se encontraron.

Espantado la incertidumbre, dio dos paso atrás girando sobre su talones, tomando el impulso para correr y comenzar a saltar de techo en techo, si Obito lo llamó, Iruka lo ignoró por completo. Ahora tenía una misión, lograr escapar de allí, huir de esa locura, por ahora solo podía recolectar información para eso, la misión era difícil, era de clase S. 

Iruka sólo se detuvo cuando era lo suficientemente lejos como para que Obito lo siguiera, no estaba muy convencido hacia donde lo llevaron sus pies, cuando descendió del techo de la casa de algún buen aldeano, casi tropezó cuando gritaron su nombre, casi perdió el equilibrio cuando divisó que Orochimaru estaba allí. Sus instintos sólo lo obligaron a ponerse en guardia, para pelear si eso era lo que tenía que hacer, no dudaría enfrentarse a un Sanin, aunque sabía que no era rival. 

—¡Orochimaru! —siseo, no evitó mostrar su enojo u odio ante el hombre. —¿A qué has venido a Konoha?   
El nombrado se mostró confundido, arqueo una ceja estudiando al profesor, si no conociera lo suficiente a Iruka diría que estaba actuando como un loco, pero era evidente que, le estaba jugando una broma, no había duda que Iruka no había planeado su broma muy bien, al menos como Orochimaru lo recordaba. 

—¿Así es como saludas a tu viejo sensei, Iru-kun? —preguntó cruzando su brazos en su pecho, le dio a Iruka una sonrisa divertida. Eso colmó a Iruka. —Tus bromas están perdiendo su toque. 

—¿Qué?, ¿Qué estás diciendo? — casi perdió la postura en el proceso, detestaba perder los estribos, las emociones siempre habían sido su punto débil, las emociones siempre lo llevaron a los peores escenarios, solo por no saber controlarse. 

Volvió a tambalearse cuando peso chocó con su espalda y siendo abrazado por el mismo, volvió a sentirse aliviado al saber que al mover su cabeza encontraría a su preciado estudiante. 

—¡Iruka-sensei, cuanto tiempo si verlo! — gritó con energía. Iruka solo pudo mirar al dueño de esa voz con horror. 

—¡Sasuke! —giró con brusquedad tomando al adolescente por los hombros, él había regresado a Konoha, sus ojos se habían humedecido al verlo. —¡Volviste!, escápate de Orochimaru. Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi-sensei te han estado esperando. 

—¿Naruto? —preguntó Sasuke, melancólico, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo. —Sensei, voy a traer de regreso a Naruto. Mi entrenamiento con la vieja serpiente pervertida a terminado.   
—¡Deja de llamarme así, Sasuke! —reprendió Orochimaru, colocándose a un lado del adolescente para enfrentarlo, por su puesto estaba enojado. 

Iruka sólo contesto a eso alejando a Sasuke de Orochimaru, fulminándole con la mirada colocándose entre el Sanin y el adolescente, ahora tenia la oportunidad te proteger a sus estudiantes, quería dejar de sentirse culpable por no poder actuar antes, quería enmendar los errores, ser útil por una vez en su vida.

—No te acerques, Orochimaru —amenazó llevando una mano para alcanzar un kunai. —No eres bienvenido aquí.   
Esta vez su kunai estaba enfrente de Orochimaru, apuntando su garganta, por un momento el Sanin se sorprendió al ser señalado con el arma, retrocedió lo suficiente como para que la misma lo lastimara, ahora sabía que Iruka no bromeaba, era pésimo paras las bromas desde que convirtió en un adulto, sus ojos sólo tenían el instinto de asesinarlo, de acabar con él. 

—¿Iruka-sensei, qué hace?—intervino Sasuke intentado apartar el brazo del maestro para que desviará la dirección del kunai, la voz del adolescente estaba llena de preocupaciones, Iruka sabía que Sasuke o era de mostrar esas emociones si no fruncía el ceño en el proceso. —No apuntes a la vieja serpiente pervertida así. 

—El sensei solo está… — en el momento en que Orochimaru colocó su mano en el hombro de Sasuke, fue interrumpido por el ataque del kunai de Iruka, clavándolo en su mano, aunque no soltará un quejido por ello no significaba que no le había dolido. 

—¡Quita tus sucias manos de mis estudiantes! —gritó lanzándose, llevando un puño al aire justo para golpear al Sanin. 

En esos momentos se habría sentido el tiempo más lento o quizás Iruka había estado alucinando, Sasuke había gritado para que se detuviera, Orochimaru sólo lo observó, no se inmutó cuando lo atacó o mostró alguna expresión de sentirse amenazado, aquello lo molestó aún más, Iruka no era lo suficientemente intimidante como para asustar al Sanin, después de todo solo era un simple chunin y maestro de pregenin; los que no pueden enseñan. Entre sus puño y patadas que dio en busca de Orochimaru, las cuales sólo esquivo con elegancia, entre esos arrebatos fue detenido uno de sus puños por el Sanin, mismo que se dirigido a su rostro con anterioridad. 

La sorpresa la sintió luego de haber sido golpeado en el estómago, mismo que si no hubiera controlado su sistema habría vomitado en el proceso tan sólo unos minutos después de verse así mismo inmovilizado en el suelo, era evidente que habían utilizado algo con él, ahora no podía moverse, sus músculos se sentía pesados o más bien no los sentía, la sensación era la de una cabeza sin cuerpo, no pudo evitar entrar en pánico en su interior. Las cosas no habían resultado como lo habría esperado.   
Si no supiera de lo se estaba tratando, sabía que lo sea que hubiera utilizado con él, le había ayudado el entrenamiento con Anko, después de todo ella había sido la más cercana al Sanin de la serpiente, mientras que Iruka en su equipo no había llegado muy lejos. Era el peor momento para que su mente estuviera jugando con él. 

Por ahora, lo último que sabía era que, Sasuke estaba de regreso luego del duro entrenamiento con Orochimaru, quien no es el mismo que el conocía; Obito era Jonin-sensei del equipo siete, Naruto no estaba en la aldea. Se preguntó si los Uchihas seguían vivos, que existieran dos del clan era evidente de que Itachi nunca los extinguió, así que él no formaría parte de los que quería secuestrar a Naruto. ¿Y Naruto? , si él no estaba en la aldea, ¿Dónde estaba?, ahora debería encontrar respuesta para eso también. Volvió a sentirse enfermo, de fondo las voces de Sasuke reclamaban al Sanin, Sakura estaba de pie ahora con ellos, le asustó que la adolescente no comenzará a babear por el joven Uchiha, Konohamaru y su equipo están haciendo escándalo, Iruka debería gritarles por el alboroto. 

Iruka sólo quería pensar ahora, atar los hilos de su confusión, estaba en conflicto ahora, este sueño no le estaba gustando, todo el mundo odia las cosas a las que no estas acostumbrado. Ahora Sakura le está hablando, supone que es normal solo escuchar zumbidos, ella está preocupada e Iruka sólo la observa, Sasuke también esta a su lado, si ojos lo miran con miedo; por un momento pensó que él era Naruto, inocentemente esbozo una sonrisa.   
Ahora debía decirles que estaba bien. Pero no lo hizo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las hormigas son importantes en el hormiguero, pero ninguna es especial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comparar a los ninjas con las hormigas, me resultó un tanto lindo y profundo, así de apasionado esto

Sus ojos solo se abrieron cuando la luz del sol volvió a golpearlo, ahora le guardaría rencor a ese sol, quizás era normal sentirse desorientado otra vez, su vista viajo por las esquinas blancas de la habitación, estaba en el hospital, el olor a medicina y otras cosas le dio a entender eso. Si ataba cabos, él habría salido a una misión y quizás aquel sueño extraño era producto del cansancio; la pérdida de chacra había hecho maravillas con su mente, sin embargo, no explicaba el sentirse con nauseas.  
Una ola de tos terminó por hacer que se sentará en la cama, ahora pensó que tenía catarro, sentir sed incontrolable tampoco estaba ayudando, el mal sabor de boca no lo divertían, solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo, que su misión no haya sido un fracaso con resultados irreversibles en él. Iruka espera que una enfermera viniera y que le diera el diagnóstico, que se encontraba bien, espera a Sakura o Tsunade-sama. Él frota el puente de su nariz, luego la comezón en su cicatriz le dice que está desesperado, aún siente que Orochimaru dejó. Era sólo el juego de su mente, Iruka se dice que no debería ponerle atención. 

La puerta se abrió cuando Iruka empezó a planear su escape del hospital, su rostro se iluminó en una sonrisa de alivió cuando entró la Hokage y Sakura, nunca se había sentido tan feliz de ver a un ninja médico, normalmente son de los pocos que traen buenas noticias.

—Hokage-sama… —musitó, cayendo en qué, esa no era la Hokage que Iruka conocía, a ella le faltaban las dos grandes razones por las que los hombres nunca la veían a los ojos. —¡¿Dónde están?!

—¿Dónde está qué, Umino? — preguntó sin despegar la vista del paciente, arqueo una ceja cruzando los brazos encima de su pecho, Iruka sólo la miró con decepción e incluso aún más convencido.

—¡Tus enormes pechos!

o0o0o0o0

—Ma, Sensei. No sabía que le gustaban así. — se burló Obito desde la ventana de la habitación, anteriormente había sido reprendió por Sakura apenas apareció, desde luego ignoró el sermón de por qué existían las puertas. —Hokage-sama, creo que se le fue un poco la mano. Jujuju.   
Iruka se encontraba adolorido, Sakura había intentado bajar la hinchazón de su rostro cuando la mujer de cabello rubio le dio una cachetada, regañándolo por su imprudencia, entre las amenazas de muerte, se encontraba con el dato de que era culpa de la influencia de Orochimaru, ella esperaba que Iruka fuera diferente y no un pervertido. 

Sasuke llegó unos minutos después junto a Orochimaru, armando alboroto, en especial los reclamos provenientes del joven Ushiha, cosas como, ‘Iruka-sensei no debería estar en el hospital’ y cosas como ‘¿Por qué lo golpeaste vieja bruja? ‘Cuando vio a Orochimaru acercarse a él, desde luego había tomado su postura de defensa, misma que desapareció por órdenes de la Hokage. 

Desde entonces la sala había continuado en silencio, Iruka sintió la incomodidad de su vida, no sólo seguía en el sueño más extraño de su existencia, si no que se encontraba como pez fuera del agua, no sabía lo suficiente como para saber como actuar, esta misión autoimpuesta no era para un chunin como él. Tsunade no era la Sanin de grandes pechos que conocía, Orochimaru era un pervertido y escribía libros, dedujo eso con solo mirar a Obito enganchado a un libro que recibió como regalo de Sasuke. Iruka debió haber notado que las cosas no estaban bien cuando no encontró a Anko cuando despertó, siempre era la primera en traer manzanas cuando era él quién estaba en el hospital. 

—Entonces, ¿Iruka-sensei, esta listo para hablar? —empezó Sakura, estudiándolo, la hinchazón ya había bajado lo suficiente como para tocarle a él mismo sujetar la bolsa de hielo. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? —preguntó, antes que nada, sabía que era de día, pero no sabía el tiempo de su sueño. 

—Has estado inconsciente desde ayer en la mañana. —contestó Tsunade-sama, ahora ubicada en una silla cerca de su cama, era normal sentirse nervioso, si esta vez metía la pata, ella lo golpearía. —Atacaste a Orochimaru, diciendo que no era bienvenido en la aldea. Acusaste a Obito de ser un mentiroso, Sasuke dijo que estabas actuando extraño. ¿Puedes recordar eso? 

Iruka asintió, como la Hokage lo decía, él había cometido faltas de respeto, no sería sorpresa de que sospecharan de Iruka. 

—Sus resultados por ahora presentan pérdida de memoria, Iruka-sensei. —continuó Sakura. —Sin embargo, estamos esperando los demás resultados. Sería bueno que te quedarás en observación. 

El profesor resopló, como evidente aburrimiento, estaba haciendo un berrinche interno, odiaba los hospitales, ahora entendía lo que sentía Naruto y Kakashi al estar aquí. Desde luego sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el crujir de la pared en donde, la rubia encajo un puñetazo, Sakura pareció entrar en pánico, mientras tanto lo demás veían con horror, Obito solo soltó un suspiro pesado. Iruka lo fulminó con la mirada ante eso, el azabache estaba intentando ser Kakashi en este sueño, ya suficiente tenía con soportarlo en la realidad. No se dio cuenta del tiempo en que observaba al Jonin, y cuando este le regreso la mirada, Iruka apartó la vista. 

—¡Escucha, Umino! —llamó la Hokage, ágora estaba un poco más calmada. — No se que bicho te pico, pero estas actuando como un niño. Le faltas el respeto a dos Sanin y a un Jonin de élite, ¿luego que harás?, ¿Desatarás una guerra en Konoha? 

—¡Guerra! —exclamó Iruka poniéndose de pie encima de la cama. —¡Estamos en guerra!, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi-san; están luchando. ¡Y yo estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes y con este sueño! 

Silencio, la habitación volvió a estar en silencio, un pájaro grito a su espalda cuando emprendió el vuelo del árbol cerca de la ventana de su habitación. Iruka era observado con preocupación en esos momentos, su rostro lleno de horror e incluso el de Obito, quien por primera vez había expresado algo en su rostro. 

—Iruka-sensei, se volvió loco mientras me fui. — exclamó Sasuke, alarmado. —¡Abuela Tsunade! ¡Debes arreglarlo! 

—Si, está actuando extraño. ¿Tú no tendrás nada que ver con esto? — señaló Orochimaru a Obito, absorto de la situación, Iruka había notado que la mirada del Jonin había sido sólo para estudiarlo.—¿Por qué crees que soy el responsable de esto? —preguntó indignado, había puesto su único ojo en blanco, excusándose. —Ayer estaba bien cuando lo dejé en su casa.

—¡¿Qué?!— preguntaron unísono los presentes, Obito era el centro de atención de la habitación en esos momentos. 

Iruka frunció el ceño ante la actitud de Obito, él diría que estaba avergonzado de soltar toda la información innecesaria, aquel Jonin estaba sonrojado ante las miradas de todos, no sólo eso, reía con incomodidad, los Jonin eran locos, pero esto era diferente. Eran síntomas, Iruka lo había descubierto, tenía nauseas. El profesor fue el primero en romper la tensión de la habitación solo para salir corriendo en busca del baño, allí solitaria a su estómago, a pesar de no haber comido ni sentido hambre, su estómago estaba lleno, al menos no después de terminar. 

—Será mejor dejarlo descansar. ¡Vamos! —comentó Tsunade, haciendo señas para que todos salieran de la habitación. — Obito, tu te quedas. Seguro habrá algo que querrás preguntarle, ¿no? 

Obito la miró en silencio, si tenía algo por qué protestar, no lo hizo, en cambio se limitó a soltar un gruñido y dirigirse a la silla cerca de la cama ahora vacía, sacando su novela solo para retomar su lectura. 

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El chunin salió unos minutos después, luego de refrescarse con agua, pensó que así lograría despertar del sueño, por supuesto fracaso, otras ideas pasaron sobre su cabeza, desde luego las probaría luego. Por ahora sólo tenía otro problema que resolver, lograr salir del hospital, eso sería fácil solo debía saltar por la ventana, llegar a casa y comenzar de nuevo con su investigación. Lo único que tenía como avance era que, los papeles se habían invertido, pero eso lo ayudaba lo suficiente para saber lo que estaba sucediendo y preguntar no era una opción; bueno, la era, según lo escuchado tenía pérdida de memoria, podría usar eso a su favor, quizás mostrarse como un loco ante todos.

Aun así debía ir con cuidado ser golpeado o atacar a alguien no le beneficiaba en nada, la Hokage sería capaz de hacerle algo, quizás tortura o interrogación con Anbu-san, sacudió si cabeza disipando sus pensamientos con su mano, como si este fuera nueves de polvo. 

—Estas muy pálido, Iruka. —comentó Obito, apartando su mirada del libro, cerrándolo, en definitiva. Iba en serio. —Deberías comer algo. 

—Obito…-san, —se preguntaba así mismo si debería llamarle así al otro hombre, a pesar de que este no uso el honorífico en estos momentos. Si tenían algún tipo de relación, Iruka no lo sabia y no dejaría sus modales a un lado por eso. —La comida de hospital es horrible, no me gusta. 

Iruka ya estaba bajó las sábanas de hospital, tenía que planear como sacarlo de allí y escapar, según lo que veía eran aproximadamente las dos de la tarde; sin embargo, no del todo seguro, el día estaba soleado lo significaría que llovería. Ambos de mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, Obito observaba y estudiaba a Iruka, de arriba a bajo, el profesor se quedó quieto, pero no negaría que se sentía incómodo ante la mirada del Jonin. A Iruka no le gustó como lo miraba, si su teoría era cierta, Obito y él tenían algún tipo de relación. 

‘Quizás somos amigos’ pensó el chunin, entonces podía confiar en él, era normal que no se sentí del todo convencido, confiar en alguien que estaba muerto en la realidad, no era una idea atractiva. 

—Pensé que tendrías preguntas, en vista que no harás ninguna. Yo empezaré. — declaró Obito, el chunin se encogió de hombro, aquello lo tomó como una respuesta positiva. —¿Qué es lo que exactamente recuerdas, Iruka-sensei?, sabes quién eres, pero podrías hablarme de eso. 

—Soy Umino Iruka. —Empezó no muy convencido. —Chunin de Konoha, instructor de la academia ninja, estoy en la sala de misiones. 

Iruka se quedó en silencio, no había nada más que añadir, eso era él, solo un maestro y chunin; no podía agregar que era importante, que tenía alguna habilidad que ayudaba a Konoha como lo eran los Hyugas o el clan Yamanaka, ellos eran importantes. Siempre había oído que en un hormiguero todas las hormigas son importante, pero incluso entre las hormigas todas se ven iguales e Iruka era eso, solo uno más del montón. Este sueño sólo llenaría de malas experiencias, sólo lo hacía recordar que no sobresalía en nada. Quizás sólo servía para gritar y ser salvado. 

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Obito, el profesor no lo miró y asintió. El Jonin suspiró en derrota. —Bueno, creo no tengo mucho que hacer aquí. 

Dijo poniéndose de pie, de alguna manera Iruka ya se lo esperaba, no era la primera vez que, un interrogatorio, él no era de mucha ayuda, sujeto las sábanas y las arrojó encima de su cabeza, ahora quería dormir. Obito no dijo nada cuando salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él; y si lo hizo, Iruka no logró oírlo. 

Ahora estaba ocupado tratando de no sentirse menospreciado, era el peor momento para deprimirse, si, Iruka tenía suficiente con su propia realidad, tenía más conflictos consigo que con cualquier otro shinobi, en momentos como estos, Iruka espera que Anko entre haciendo ruido, que Izumo y Kotetsu traigan las buenas nuevas. Iruka espera a Naruto para comer ramen e incluso espera a Kakashi para sacarlo de quicios con sus burlas y bromas sosas. 

A él no le gusta este sueño, su rutina no es la misma, solo lo hace desear poder tener devuelta su vida anterior, en esta historia él no parece encajar y eso le molesta. Está no es su historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo lo escribí como fábula, me gusta leer cosas infantiles. Este resultó ser un poco corto. Sorry   
> Los hospitales no son el lugar favorito de nadie eso seguro


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los secretos no están a salvo en la aldea donde vives

Ahora estaba demasiado frustrado, quizás el haber escapado del hospital en algún momento dentro de su razonamiento, se dijo que no había sido una buena idea.  
Iruka por poco se había quedado dormido, el tener sueño constantemente casi lo pusieron nervioso, pues comenzó asustarle que lo estuviera drogado sin que se diera cuenta, este se sentía sueño más real de lo que hubiera imaginado, alguna vez fue muy supersticioso y si este sueño es algo premonitorio, desecharía esa idea de su cabeza, también saco la teoría de que esta fuera su realidad y todo lo demás solo fuera un maldito sueño. Sacudió si cabeza, drenó el impulso de golpear su cabeza con una piedra. Pero abordando el tema anterior.  
Logró escapar, a pesar de que cuando se revolvía en las sábanas el cansancio lo atrapaban, en incluso en algún momento se encontró con comida en su habitación, no sabía cómo había llegado allí, sin embargo, no se animó de probarla, desconfiar de cosas que aparecen de la nada seria lo más sensato que haría en este bobo sueño. Además, que no escuchó a nadie dejarlo en esa mesa de noche de su habitación en el hospital, y según su mente nunca se quedó dormido, estuvo a punto, no lo negaría. Su fuga un éxito.  
Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a buscar a la persona que necesitaba ver, se dio tiempo de pensar en su vida, algo en su estúpida cabeza le decía que olvidaba cosas de su realidad, sus pues lo llevaron inconscientemente al puesto favorito de Kakashi fuera de la torre Hokage, sin darse cuenta, término sentándose allí como si fuera la cosa más normal de su vida, ese sentimiento se enterró en su piel. Lo comparó con las acciones de Kakashi cuando tenían una platica, sus comentarios siempre se metían debajo de su piel, siempre considero que él atraía a personas normales, personas que tenían sus planes de ser corteses y educados con los de rango alto, por decirle que aquello tiene sarcasmo, Iruka no era lo suficientemente cortes con el Jonin que recordaba. Y con eso, Kakashi se divertía en sus tiempos libres.  
Iruka en estos momentos se encuentran más confundido de lo que se encontraba, lo que recordaba sólo era manchones, sus recuerdos se distorsionan y lo están comenzado a horrorizar, lo compara con el hecho de que este sueño tiene esa función, personalmente le está haciendo creer que es real. Ante eso tomó nota.

—Iruka-sensei —la voz de Ino lo saco de su razonamiento, casi lo asustó e hizo una nota mental de estar alerta en este sueño de locos.

Y más cuando Ino no era la Ino que conocía, esta era… la versión más recatada de ella, se supone que ella era una adolescente que llevaba un trozo de tela que, llamaría blusa, pero esta es reemplazada esta vez por una blusa de verdad.

—Hola, Ino. —saludo poco convencido, en algún momento sonrió incómodo al verla. —No pensé en encontrarte aquí.   
‘O que ella me encontrará, no me fio que no intenté arrastrarme al hospital ‘ pensó Iruka deslizándose a un lado cuando la Yamanaka decidió acompañarle en su asiento.

—Escuché el rumor, de que Iruka-sensei estaba en el hospital. — dijo revolviendo sus manos encima de sus rodillas, aquello Iruka lo comparó con la forma que Hinata intentaba cuando estaba nerviosa. Ino era ahora tímida. 

—¿Quién más lo sabe? —preguntó inconscientemente, abandonó el hecho de que ella no era Ino. Que alguien estuviera esparciendo un chisme de él, incluso en su sueño, no lo tomó como algo positivo. 

—Lo sabe Shino… Shikamaru piensa que es falta de comida… Hinata esa haciendo un como de drama… ah, Sasuke nos contó. — confesó, había tartamudeado toda la información, los nervios la habían atacado y estaba ahora avergonzada.

— Lo siento, Sensei… todos dicen que está actuando extraño y me preocupe. 

Iruka jadeo al escucharla, ella estaba preocupada, entonces si lo arrastraría devuelta a su prisión en el hospital. 

—Siento mucho, haberos preocupado. — se encogió de hombros mirando al frente, no soportaba tener que mentirle a Ino en esos momentos. No colaba en su cabeza la posibilidad. — Pero creo que perdí la memoria. 

—¿Entonces no sabes quién soy? — se apresuró Ino en preguntar. Iruka noto el temor. 

—Si se quién eres, no te preocupes. — rasco su cicatriz, su costumbre la comenzó a odiar, pero lo estaban distribuyendo. —Solo que la Ino que está… no, las personas que están en mi cabeza no son como las veo a hora… jmn, es difícil de explicar.

—Eso parece complicado, pero no hay nada que usted no pueda manejar. — aseguró sonriendo, —Creo que eso explica también un poco el desorden en su cabello… si gusta yo puedo… ya sabe para qué no lo… 

—Está bien. 

Al menos, tenía una aliada en esta locura, si Hinata estuviera sería igual, se preguntó si esta Ino estaba enganchada a Sasuke, ver al adolescente Uchiha comenzó hacer extraño, su rostro expresaba más cosas de lo que conocía. Y si las cosas eran así, quizás ella era la indicada para preguntarle. 

—Ino-chan, ¿Te gusta Sasuke? — preguntó luego sintió un tirón de cabello, sí, eso dolió. Ino estaba nerviosa y se enredó en su cabello mientras creaba su coleta. Iruka no volvería a preguntar así. 

Cuando Ino volvió a su asiento, su rostro pálido terminó siendo un gran tomate, ‘a Sasuke le gustan los tomates’, consideró Iruka al mirarla. El maestro sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Ino, a sus ojos, Ino era Ino, la pequeña niña de la academia, ahora estaba seguro que su yo maternal, siempre está presente en cualquier lugar donde se encuentre. Amaba a sus estudiantes, no los cambiaría por nada del mundo, por eso debía encontrar la forma de salir, volver a su realidad y se le acababa el tiempo. Notó que los recuerdo que poseía sobre Ino, estaban siendo remplazados. Ante ello se apartó lentamente de la avergonzada adolescencia. 

Se dijo así mismo, ‘no te acerques, Iruka malo, malo.’

—Obito-sensei, también parecía preocupado cuando lo vi. — comentó Ino, su sonrojo ahora desvaneciéndose.   
Iruka se preguntó a qué venía eso, ¿por qué mencionaba ella a Obito en esta conversación?, ahora estaba convencido que tenía alguna relación con él, si, quizás eran amigos; pero, ¿Qué tan cercanos? 

—Obito-sensei… —escucharse llamarle así, sería algo que no podría acostumbrarse. — El y yo somos muy amigos, ¿verdad? 

—Sakura dice que es más que eso, — contestó sonrojándose, Iruka sospecho esa intención. — Obito-sensei, siempre se escapa del hospital para verlo después de su misión, cuando pierde chacra. 

—Oh… — su respuesta a eso, no fue como debía e Ino lo notó. No sabía cómo sentirse ante la confesión, en su mente no existía nada relacionado a él. 

Obito había muerto en su realidad, no había forma de que lo conociera en algún momento, sólo lo miró de reojo cuando era más pequeño, pero era un niño e Iruka a penas y ponía atención, los infantes se distraen fácilmente. Pudo haber desviado la mirada algún pájaro o alguna mosca cuando caminaba al toparse con él. Esa era la única explicación que tenía, que apareciera en su sueño como un adulto, no tenía explicación ante ello. 

‘Esto se ha complicado’ se dijo cuando sintió que su cabeza comenzó a doler, sintió el palpitar. No tenía tiempo para una migraña. Sobó su cien, un intento inútil, pero lo distraía. 

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Ino. 

Había olvidado que la tenía al lado, su sensación de no encajar es más fuerte o quizás ella no era la que debía estar allí.   
—Estoy buscando a alguien que, creo que me ayudará. —comenzó Iruka, debía centrarse en otra cosa lo más rápido posible. —Pensé que estaría aquí, siempre se la pasa de holgazán en sus días libres. 

El maestro sonrió ante lo último, recordó las veces que lo encontró aquí, las veces que podía hablar con esa persona, saludarlo cada cinco minutos durante los viajes que hacía de aquí a ya llevando documentación a la torre Hokage. Iruka atesora los pequeños y sencillos momentos con el copy ninja. 

—¿Lo buscó donde frecuenta estar? —preguntó Ino, el maestro la miró interesado en lo que seguía, la adolescente comenzó a sudar frío y jugar con sus dedos. —Bueno, Sasuke siempre estaba en el río o en el campo de entrenamiento…este, ¡No estoy diciendo que observó a Sasuke siempre!... Aunque no me importaría observarlo…. Lo que quiero decir, si lo busca en sus lugares más visitados, ¡NO DUDO QUE NO LO ENCUENTRE ALLÍ!

Iruka miró con mera sorpresa, ella acababa de confesar que, observaba a Sasuke a escondidas, también estaba sin palabras, era cierto que le guardaba secretos a sus alumnos, ahora debía guardar el secreto de su exestudiante y su acoso hacia el Uchiha; si sus cálculos eran correctos, Sasuke no se había dado cuenta. La inversión de lo que recordaba, lo estaban estresado. 

—Ino, no creo encontrar… —Entonces sintió el iluminar de sus pensamientos, ‘recorrer los lugares que frecuenta’, Iruka encontró la respuesta. De un saltó dejó el asiento. —¡Ino, gracias! 

Luego de darle un saludo a la Yamanaka, ahora tenía la mente más clara, literalmente, un foco se prendió y con ello echó una carrera, debía buscar los lugares más importantes para Kakashi. Ahora con su cabello en una coleta alegre, misma que se agitaba con el recorrido, sintió el alivio de ello, estaba cansado por mantenerlo suelto. Ino lo había ayudado, luego se lo compensaría y se disculparía por irse sin explicaciones. 

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—Creo que podemos tomar esto a nuestro favor. — comentó Tsunade, juntando sus manos enfrente y cruzando los dedos. —Él no recuerda nada, así que él nos dará lo que posee. 

—¡Me niego a participar en esto! —Rugió Obito, apenas había comenzado a tratar un tema delicado, trazando un plan y ya estaba irritado. —¡Él no se merece esto!, los estás traicionando. Buscas usarlo, aprovechándote de él, haciendo que implemente sus habilidades las cuales, negó usar por qué no le parecía justo. ¡No me jodas! 

Quizás Obito luego de arrepentiría por esa falta de respeto.  
La reunión apenas había comenzado, Tsunade fue directo al grano, no dio vueltas al decir que utilizarían la pérdida de memoria de Iruka, haciendo que diera uso a su descubrimiento, mismo que nunca avanzó por qué, a pesar que ayudaría a la aldea, traería consecuencias; ya que, crear barreras para que el enemigo quedara aislado, no sonaba justo. Y más cuando la función de este, era para mantener a un jinchuriki. Desde luego, se negó a continuar, negó sus documentos y los sello; Sandaime apoyó aquello cuando estaba con vida.   
Terminó como un secreto entre Hiruzen Sarutobi e Iruka, no obstante dicha información pasó a manos a la actual Hokage. 

—Te recuerdo que tenías una misión y no has tenido ningún progreso. —atacó Godaime. —No creo que sea difícil tener la confianza de Umino para que hacerte con sus documentos. Pensé que al menos serias parcial. 

El Uchiha se quedó en silencio, lo único que podía era apretar los dientes, Obito tenía una misión, ganarse a Iruka y convencerlo para que le diera los rollos de información de su descubrimiento, si bien tenía fama, era que sus sellados eran avanzados, sus habilidades con las focas, trampas eran dignas de tokubetsu-jounin. Al principio pensó que su misión le sería fácil, pero, la verdad es que no lo fue. Iruka de había metido en su piel por completo, no era capaz de hacerle eso al joven maestro, pues habían cualidades que a Obito le fascinaban. 

Además Sasuke lo mataría si se enterará que su jounin-sensei utilizó y engaño a su querido maestro. Y si Naruto estuviera allí también lo enteraría vivo, entre otros que apreciaban al maestro de pregenin. 

—Está vez Obito tiene razón, Tsunade.— intervino Orochimaru más serio que de costumbre, pero como no intervenir, Iruka era su antiguo alumno y no permitiría tal cosa como aprovecharse de él. — Si, él recupera sus recuerdos, no dudará en terminar lo que empezó. No puedo asegurar de lo que es capaz, pero… 

—Es un chunin, no es capaz de mucho. —interrumpió Godaime azotando la mano en el escritorio, hoy había tenido un mal día y lo más cercano sufrirán su ira. —Además, debería agradecer que es tomado como indispensable, ya que, como shinobi no hace mucho. 

Obito apretó los puños, los cuales habían permanecido inquietos con cada mierda que salía de la boca de esa mujer. Iba en contra de lo que creía, de lo que estaba bien.

—¡¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?! — Obito había perdido el control, un Shinobi no debe perder el control, debe mantener sus emociones. Ahora sabía lo sentía Iruka al gritar cuando algo no le parecía bien, aprendió mucho del chunin después de conocerlo. 

‘No lo conoces perra, nadie lo conoce’ pensó luego de razonar y calmar sus impulsos de hacer alguna locura. 

—¡Solo encárgate de la misión mocoso! 

—¿No tienes nada más que añadir, Orochimaru-sama? — preguntó con veneno hacia el Sanin. 

—Las cosas se están complicando, pienso que es una buena ayuda para la aldea. 

—¿Qué piensas, Itachi? —preguntó a la nada, esta vez el anbu del Hokage apareció en la habitación. 

Detrás de Obito estaba el anbu y mano derecha del Hokage, Itachi Ushiha, sucesor del patriarca del clan Ushiha, se mostraba en una reverencia para su superior. 

—No creo que mi opinión sirva de algo, Obito. —contestó Itachi. 

Jounin solo suspiró, haciendo una reverencia final, giró lentamente dirigiéndose a la salida, ya la conocía no hacía falta que lo acompañarán, él podía solo, después de todo era de la élite. Ahora necesitaba estar solo, conversar con su buen amigo ayudaría, no había ido a visitarlo en mucho tiempo, si misión había tomado tiempo completo. Más bien, no era el tiempo completo, solo no quería despegarse del instructor, quería estar la mayor parte de su día con él, era divertido, era agradable su compañía. Le gustaba el chunin. Todos amaban al chunin, pero quizás el amaba más.   
Tsunade le gritó, pero Obito no escucho y no se disculparía por eso. 

0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Iruka estaba emocionado, subía una la montaña de emociones, quería encontrar lo que buscaba, corría hacia monumento, donde yacen los nombres de los ninjas que murieron por la aldea, su padre y madre estaban allí; con suerte encontraría a Kakashi.   
Se mentía así mismo que deseaba unir al equipo siete, quería eso, sin embargo en lo más profundo de su corazón quería algo más, mientras corría hacia el claro en donde encontraría oro, no negaría el miedo al no encontrar nada que no sea una persona con la que pueda hablar, a la que pueda arrastrar de regreso a la aldea y deje el dolor por los muertos. Era más fácil darle un consejo a alguien y no cumplirlo uno mismo. Eso aprendió del infame Copy ninja.   
Sintió el dolor de sus mejillas, cuando sus labios comenzaban una sonrisa, si, muy cerca de esa piedra de tristeza, en donde la hierba parece crecer con cada lagrima de lo que perdieron a sus seres queridos, allí estaba, de pie, de espaldas. 

—¡Kakashi-san! —inconscientemente gritó su nombre, hasta ahora sólo lo había pensado, ahora podía gritarlo.   
O eso creía, hasta que el sol desapareció entre las nubes grises. A Iruka le gustaba la lluvia, después de esto comenzará a odiarla y no lo sorprenderá; después de todo, esta no es su historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y los prestigios, 🤧


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la guerra cualquier hollo es trinchera.
> 
> Efecto Mantela 

No sabía dónde había quedado la liga que sujetaba su cabello, quizás se calló en el camino y no lo notó, se habrá roto y voló por el suelo, no tenía alguna explicación para eso; pero, eso le dejo de importar hace tan solo cinco minutos. Mientras su cabello caía en cascada por la lluvia, su mirada posada en los caracteres, pasó por los de sus padres, los miró con melancolía, luego salto al de una persona que se suponía debía estar viva. Que decepción.

—¿Cuándo pasó, Obito-san? —preguntó, escuchándose así mismo, pensó que había sonado petulante. Quizás el no saber cómo comportarse, era un problema.

—En nuestra última misión—comenzó inclinándose, deslizó sus dedos enguantados por los caracteres. —Aún era muy joven, trece por supuesto, muy distante, siguiendo las reglas de aquí allá. Declaró que nunca las rompería, pero, él me salvo de ser aplastado por los escombros. Perdí un ojo y a un amigo.

Obito soltó un suspiro, a Iruka le había sonado como un quejido, supuso que estaba molesto o frustrado, se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, Iruka esperando a que siguiera y Obito encontrando las palabras para seguir.  
El maestro comenzó a perder las esperanzas o más bien la paciencia, quería saber, pero preguntar o interrumpir sería descortés y muy idiota.

—Unos años después, Rin murió. — arrastró las palabras, incorporándose otra vez, girando lentamente. Obito caminó entre la tumbas, sus manos permanecieron en los bolsillos durante el transcurso, hasta que se detuvo en una en particular. — Una aldea enemiga la secuestró, la convirtieron en un jinchuriki. Yo la asesiné.

A Iruka le pareció que la voz se hacía ronca y más profunda, hasta resonar en su cabeza como un eco. Había estado pisándole los talones al jounin mientras recorría las tumbas, no se acercó en donde se encontraba actualmente en cuclillas, contemplando la lápida, era la única que permanecía limpia y con flores. Supuso que Obito venía aquí a diario, tanto como lo había hecho Kakashi. Entonces, no eran muy diferentes, guardaban luto a pesar de los años. Las tumbas olvidadas y sucias eran la prueba de aceptación de los aldeanos, mientras las que Obito visitaba estaban como si fueran recientes.

—No cumplí la promesa de cuidarla en ausencia de Kakashi. — dijo sacando a Iruka de un trance, mismo que nunca notó atacarlo. —No pude declararme a ella.

La lluvia daba grandes golpeteos en los árboles, en pequeños momentos el tiempo parecía detenerse, el viento azotando huesos y piel, perfecta forma de agarrar un resfriado, Iruka sabía que quedarse callado era la única alternativa, sabía que si le preguntaba de cómo conocía a una persona muerta, no podría siquiera mentir, no parecería lo suficientemente convincente, ni siquiera había logrado convencerse así mismo. Se había dicho que esto era una locura, pronto despertaría, pronto abriría los ojos y todo quedaría como las huellas el la arena, se irían y no las volvería a ver, no recordaría con el tiempo y si cerebro lo desecharía. 

Había intentado cerrar los ojos contar hasta diez, con fe de que despertaría, cuando lo hizo, Obito estaba de pie enfrente de Iruka , el jounin lo esperaba con paciencia, esperaba alguna pregunta al igual que el hospital, Iruka tenía muchas y no sabía cómo empezar, estaba con el peso en el estómago y el apretar de su garganta, podía sentir el dolor de sus uñas al enterrarse en la carne de sus manos que, estaban en puños de lado a lado de su cuerpo. Estaba molesto, furioso, golpear algo era una forma de desahogo. 

—Lo siento. —musito, intentando no soltar ninguna de las montañas de emociones, le dolía el estómago y lo comparó con el hecho de que no había comido.

Sin embargo, no sabía por qué se disculpaba, si era por preguntar por un muerto que significó mucho y obligarle a contarle del cómo y cuando; o el impulso de gritar su nombre cuando llegó a la piedra conmemorativa. Quizá debía disculparse por todo, tenía ganas de gritar en esos momentos, eso le recordó los días de frustración cuando sus padres se habían ido, Sandaime lo había encontrado y él solo gritó en desespero, engañándose así mismo, diciendo que no extrañaba a su cálida madre y a su dedicado padre; por supuesto, ahora también necesitaba un abrazo del anciano, un consejo, un empujó para no desmoronarse en el suelo. 

—¿Qué está mal, sensei? — Obito lo saco de sus divagaciones, otra vez, quizás él impedía que se volviera loco por completo. — Hoy estás muy extraño.   
‘Hoy, soy… alguien diferente ¿eh?‘ ahora empezaría a preguntar. 

—Responde, ¿somos más que simples amigos o camaradas? —atacó, deseaba respuestas ahora. Esa no era la pregunta que deseaba formular, tenía tantas; pero, ¿por dónde comenzar?, tenía miedo de que las respuestas no le gustaran. 

Obito lo miró en silencio, estudiándolo, Iruka tiritaba por el chubasco del día, sujetaba la tela de su pantalón con fuerza como si estuviera luchando por algo, el jounin pensó que se trataba de alguna pelea interna con su mente, efectos de la pérdida de memoria en donde el paciente entra en pánico al no saber cómo sentirse o comportarse en los escenarios que alguna vez fueron tan comunes para él. El Uchiha se balanceo hacia adelante para acercarse al maestro, hasta ahora el maestro permanecía con la mirada en el suelo misma que levantó cuando estaban demasiado cerca, por reflejo Iruka retrocedió un paso, se desilusionó por ello, luego se arrepentiría. 

—Somos amantes, Iruka-sensei. —Dijo tomando las manos del maestro, como había imaginado estaba temblando, casi abrió su boca en sorpresa. 

—Pero ambos somos hombres, ¿no?—habló exaltado. —¿Cuándo comenzamos?... ¡¿Qué pude darte para que aceptaras salir conmigo?!... No soy…

En los oídos de Iruka resonó una carcajada ajena a él, Obito se reía, el maestro sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, junto al revoloteo de su estómago, esperaba que lo fueran nauseas. Sea lo que fuera, escucharle reír lo desarmo por completo, podía apostar que si se dejaba caer, sería atrapado y a cunado en los brazos de Obito. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron despejados por completo cuando el contrario lo miró bastante divertido a la situación, ahora Iruka sentía el arder de su rostro supuso que la vergüenza pasaba por su orejas y cuello, sintió la necesidad incontrolable de rascar su cicatriz.   
Iba soltar alguna protesta si el jounin se estaba burlando de él.

—Creo que soy yo quien debe preguntar, ¿Qué te di para que me invitará a salir? —preguntó sin despegar la vista del maestro actualmente avergonzado, no desistió de liberar sus manos de los guantes, para pronto colocarla en el rostro de su amante, volvió a sorprender al jounin que, a pesar del agua podía dejar la piel fría, la de Iruka terminó siendo tan cálida. —Quizás es repentino, pero te amo. No tiene nada que ver con que seamos hombres, no importa si eres un unicornio, estoy enamorado de ti, Iruka. 

Ante eso Obito acarició el rostro del maestro, pasó por sus mejillas teñidas hasta sus orejas, vio cuando Iruka se estremeció por la sorpresa, deteniéndolo en el acto, dedujo que era sensible a los toques de su piel; pero, había algo más. Iruka estaba inseguro a eso, sería normal estar avergonzado por alguien se te declara, aunque para el maestro parecía otro negocia al cual Obito no tenía la comprensión suficiente. 

—Perdón, Obito-san. —desvío la mirada, Iruka sentía inseguridad, estaba confundido, avergonzado por completo, sentía una pequeña gota de sudor bajar o eso supuso, pero la lluvia no le daba garantía. Iruka considero que aquello era cursi, una declaración bajo la lluvia era algo muy cliché.  
Volvía a su situación anterior, no sabía cómo sentirse, comenzaba su impotencia. 

Todo auto cuestionamiento volvió volar y a dejarlo cuando el jounin lo rodeo con sus brazos, apretándolo fuertemente contra su pecho, además de sentirse pequeño, la sensación era indescriptible al escuchar el corazón del jounin dar su música en la caja del mismo, como un bebé se sintió relajado, la sensación eran familiar casi como si lo hubiera hecho tan común en su rutina de vida, Iruka devolvió el abrazo, apretando como si Obito fuera a desaparecer entre sus manos. Un miedo también se sintió familiar, entendía lo que alguna vez escuchó de las shinobis enamoradas entre su cotilleo.

—No te preocupes, te contaré todo. —Dijo Obito, sonrió ante la situación que se encontraba, Iruka era fácil de abrazar, fácil de amar, no sólo lo hizo feliz que se le concediera el poder tenerlo cerca, sino que también estaba molesto, no con Iruka, no con el hecho de estar aprovechándose de su ‘enfermedad’. Su enojo estaba dirigido a su cobardía. —Te esperare todo lo que quieras, pero déjame estar así un poco más. Déjame abrazarte, no me apartes, no hullas de mi. 

Iruka no se obliga a cerrar los ojos, el encontrar la paz en el pecho del jounin, cae como siempre lo hace cuando es un abrazo lo que necesita, le dio la bienvenida a Obito asintiendo ante su petición. Quizás él también era un cobarde, no sabía si soportaría la realidad solo. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un mes, un mes para poder ponerse al día se dio Iruka.   
Obito se dio la paciencia de contarle todo cuando regresaron a casa, Iruka no dejó que se marchará con la ropa húmeda, a pesar de las quejas del jounin término aceptando cuando el maestro lo amenazó, ese día Iruka se entero que en ese sueño (Iruka ya no estaba seguro si lo era) él era un gran cocinero, un maestro cuando se trataba de recetas de cocina, casi se calló ante la información. Nuca había sido lo suficientemente hábil en la cocina, se obligó aprender cuando quedó huérfano, no podía sólo vivir de ramen y comida instantánea, supo eso cuando Anko lo crítico que estaba muy delgado para su edad de once años, fue ella quien le dio clases particulares para mantenerse el mismo, no olvidaría lo sebera que era ella, un zape por cada equivocación. 

Hasta ahora sabía cocinar sencillos platillos, estaba lejos de ser un genio en la cocina, así que debía aprender todo de nuevo como Obito le había dicho, su arrepentimiento llegó cuando el jounin intentó enseñarle algunas cosa una semanas después, cuando su cocina terminó siendo un desastre y el agua estaba para el estaba en llamas, siempre se preguntó como Obito consiguió tal hazaña, Iruka a tal desastre lo confino al rincón como castigo. Ese día se enteró que su casa era más grande de lo que recordaba, no era el pequeño departamento que única su cocina, sala y dormitorio, a una sola habitación apenas dividida por una pared; al contrario, era ahora un departamento más espacioso, una casa con un pasillo de la entrada con una puerta a la cocina si ibas derecho, una sala de estar espaciosa, los muebles rodeaban la mesa baja del centro, había una ventana en donde podías acceder una vista al pueblo, las estanterías de libros eran más amplia, el terror llegó cuando revisando descubrió la porquería de lectura Pink, acepto los lloriqueos de Obito de sólo guardar y no quemar. 

Su departamento también poseía dos habitaciones, Sasuke siempre lo visitaba después de su entrenamiento con Obito, fue el joven Uchiha quien le enseño a cocinar cuando se entero que a su amante no era fan de la berenjena y su odio profundo a la leche de soya, sin embargo, a un tenía ese tipo de cosas en lo más profundo del armario, Iruka se dijo que era inútil, pero otra parte de él dijo que era bueno estar preparado. Con ese pensamiento, escribió lo que recordaba de su realidad en un diario lejos del alcance de su pareja o cualquier entrometido, hacerle un agujero a una gruesa y pesada enciclopedia fue la mejor idea de todas para su escondite, el jounin nunca metía sus narices en libros complicados. 

Al principio había pensado en utilizar cellos, hacer uso de habilidades con el fuinjutsu, pero aquello sería muy sospechoso y poco inteligente. 

Regreso a dar clases a la academia, casi lloró cuando sus estudiantes no le tenían respeto alguno, en un día había estado desarmando las diferentes trampas para evitar que diera su clase, una semana fue todo lo que basto para enderezar a su clase, sintió como la decepción lo apuñaló cuando sus estudiantes parecían zombis que estudiaban por obligación, una semana volvió bastar para darles la inspiración de la Voluntad de Fuego, de ser grandes ninjas y honrar a su clan respectivo a sus habilidades. Al final del día siempre llegaba a casa y lloraba hasta lograr conciliar el sueño que no logró la noche anterior por tomar siestas largas en las tardes, el Iruka de este lugar no había hecho un gran trabajo, se sintió culpable a pesar de que no tenía nada que ver con la él. 

Las sorpresas lo iban golpeado cada cinco minutos, cuando encontró a una Suzume para nada a la que conocía, ya no era la kunoishi recatada que se detenía a una conversación en la sala de maestros, actualmente su personalidad y apariencia dejaban ver a alguien que usaba el estilo de Anko, usando la blusa de Red que sólo vestía sus pechos dejando su abdomen a la vista, su kimono rosa abierto daba más visibilidad a su belleza, seguía usando lentes y maquillaje, su cabello rizado caían en una cola de caballo, era extraño toparse con ella y ser golpeando en la espalda como saludo, además de siempre intentando convencer a alguien para salir a beber y en busca de shinobis solteros.

Dedujo que Suzume era más Anko que ella misma, ya que, cuando se encontró con Anko casi no extraño a su versión anterior, ahora era una kunoishi mojigata que podía tener una conversación como una persona normal, comer dangos con moderación y beber con cuidado su sake o té, ya no invadía su espacio o intentaba aplastarlo con su grandes pechos, ahora mantenía esa distancia. 

La última vez que intercambiaron palabras, Iruka se quebró enfrente de ella, Anko ya no era su Anko, por qué después de todo la personalidad explosiva era lo que la hacía especial y una gran amiga, extrañaba sus coqueteos y sadismo.   
No se acostumbro ni en el segundo mes que pasó. 

—Iruka-sensei, ¿Estas bien con Obito-sensei? —preguntó Sasuke mientras hacía el trabajo de revolver la sopa, hoy el entrenamiento terminó temprano, por una fuerza mayor. 

—¿A qué te refieres? — contestó un tanto ajeno a lo que el adolescente quería o tenía intenciones de decir. Iruka estaba absorto en su trabajo para arrojar tomates a la sopa de miso, sonrió cuando Sasuke lo miró sorprendido. 

Esta parte del día aún le parecía extraña y poco familiar pese a ser tan frecuente, en donde Sasuke toma el lugar de Naruto llegando a casa para cenar y contar el progreso de su entrenamiento y misiones, Sasuke no pasa con sus padres porque no soporta las divagaciones de su padre al decir que no se parece a su hermano, quiere mucho a Itachi, pero por una vez quiere cenar en un lugar lejos de la tóxica sensación a la que debe llamar ‘familia’. 

Iruka dice que hable con su padre y su hermano, habla que no está bien pasarse por su casa tan tarde o salir y no avisar si llegará a cenar o no; Sasuke siempre le asegura que él no es importante para su ‘familia’ y que no notarán que no ha llegado, que prefiere la calidez y el olor de familia de verdad cuando está en casa de su ex sensei, por su puesto, Iruka no es capaz de sacarlo de su casa. 

—Bueno, ¿no es mejor enamorarse de una persona con la que no eres compatible? — empezó, limpiando sus manos, faltaba unos cinco minutos para que la sopa estuviera lista, el tempura sería un éxito esa noche. —Tú y él, son muy similares. Pienso que tu relación es demasiado perfecta… 

—Crees que terminará mal. —interrumpió el maestro lavando los platos sucios, Obito no tardaría para comer todos juntos, habían estado jugando a las casitas desde entonces. Pero en algo, Sasuke tenía razón. 

Hasta ahora no tenía muy claro si quería a Obito, era detallista, amable y paciente a la hora de no presionar a Iruka con tener alguna intimidad, en las pocas veces, Obito lo había besado cuando estaba distraído o abrazado por la espalda cuando se encontraba revisando los exámenes, tener la compañía era agradable. En algunos roces, Iruka se había dejado llevar por las caricias tomando la iniciativa de hacer y dejarse hacer; sin embargo, cada vez que incitaba al jounin, este lo había detenido, para luego mirarlo como si sintiera culpa, que las cosas no estaba bien, solo se mirarían y Obito se disculparía por rechazarlo, con ese mal sabor de boca se acostarían de frente. Iruka solitaria conversaciones al azar y Obito reiría por cualquier comentario, olvidarían el problema durmiendo abrazados. 

Quizás entendía la preocupación de Sasuke, ambos no era muy diferentes, pero Iruka tenía su personalidad de mojigato, serio cuando debía y reír cuando a meritaba la situación, Obito le había confesado cuando preguntó, que el llegar temprano y estar serio, era un ritual para estar más cerca de su amigo fallecido. Se preguntó si Obito abandonaría a sus camaradas por el bien de misión, por miedo a que le dijera que  sí , se quedó callado. 

—Sólo no quiero que él te lastime cuando se aburra de ti. —comentó cabizbajo. —Se que no te desharás de él, porque tú eres lindo, pero él es un jounin en servicio activo. Y ya sabes lo que dicen.

‘En la guerra, cualquier hoyo es trinchera.’ Pensó, sería imprudente hacer el tonto ante eso. Los shinobis no viven mucho después de todo. 

—Tú no te preocupes, mamá. —bromeó y recibió una mirada de reproche por parte del adolescente, si no debería estar bromeando. — Estaré bien. Comamos 

Ese día no esperaría a Obito. Ese día quizás él no vendría a casa, no le diría bienvenida y el jounin no lo miraría ni contestaría. Iruka espera que las cosas mejoren en la historia, a pesar de que aún hay cabos por atar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer el desastre de línea temporal, siento que escribir es lo mío.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero os haya gustado esta parte, gracias, bye


End file.
